Federic Rojas
Private Federic Rojas was a Gear soldier in the Coalition of Ordered Governments army and the younger brother of Jan Rojas, who died in the Lightmass Offensive. He served alongside Col. Victor Hoffman and Delta Squad during the Evacuation of North Gate. Biography Evacuation of North Gate Arriving at the Convoy Zone Rojas joined Delta-One a week after the Lightmass Offensive, just in time to partake in the Evacuation of North Gate.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 66 He rode in the lead convoy vehicle with Sgt. Marcus Fenix and Cpl. Dominic Santiago, where they discussed if they had enough APCs to defend the convoy, and also manned the gun position.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 69-71 When they arrived at the convoy site, Rojas was impressed by the organization of the sappers, and wondered how they had loaded almost all of the equipment onto the trucks. A passing sapper overheard wondering about it, and cussed Rojas out, telling him that they had worked all night without sleeping to do it. Shortly after this, Rojas joined in with Marcus, Dom, and Pvt. Augustus Cole in helping the sappers load more supplies onto the trucks.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 129-133 When a report came in about Drones moving across the surface, Col. Victor Hoffman ordered Rojas to stay behind and guard the APCs.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 134-135 When the other Gears returned from fighting, Rojas was upset that he had missed out, and admired Sgt. Bernadette Mataki's black eye she had received during the fight.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 192-193 He then helped Pvt. Tai Kaliso move an Armadillo, and rejoined Marcus and Dom in the APC, where they discussed Lt. Anya Stroud, whom Rojas was surprised to learn had a sense of humor.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 195-196 Moving Out The convoy got under way, but segments were ambushed by the Locust. Rojas, Marcus, and Dom were forced to wait and listen at the front of the convoy as their comrades fought off the Locust until they'd had enough and turned back to help. After Marcus received a report on the casualties, Rojas inquired on how many casualties they had suffered, and Marcus told him that four convoy personnel had been killed, and several tons of food lost.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 206-210 They retrieved Cole, Cpl. Damon Baird, Bernie, and an injured convoy guard named Jeff Tatton,Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 256 but Marcus and Dom went back on foot to rescue Hoffman and Tai.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 260 After the Mission The convoy and all the Gears returned to Jacinto safely, and Rojas returned to Wrightman Base with the rest of the squad, going to sleep in the Delta Barracks.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 336 The next day, Rojas went with the rest of the squad, minus Marcus, to the battlefield to collect remains and retrieve a truck that had been left behind.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 364-365 Personality and Traits Rojas had a very happy and easy going demeanor, and an innocent enthusiasm for fighting. Dom noted that even though he had lost much during the war, he had no vengeance or malice in him.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 70 Dom thought that when he had his helmet off, it was very easy to mistake Federic for his older brother, and sounded like him with his helmet on.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 195 Dom believed that Hoffman ordered Federic to stay behind in order to keep the Rojas family from losing a third son.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 135 References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males